The Tracker
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Black and Remus have a daughter who is a year older then Harry and she's very unique. Will she be able to kindle her feelings with George? Harry's parents didn't die and Snape isn't a bad person. GeorgexOC mention of mpreg and yoai dont like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently finished the Harry Potter series (movies) so I decided to write a story about it.**

X

Remus was livid, his daughter's second year at Hogwarts was coming around at the end of summer and the girl and her father were nowhere to be found. Remus sat in the chair that rested in front of the fireplace waiting for the fireplace to turn green. He grew restless as the hours dragged on. It was well past 10 o-clock when the two decided to floo to the Black Manor. Remus stood up and crossed his arms; Sirius cowered behind his daughter who was a gorgeous girl of the age of 12. She had long curly brown hair and big doe gray eyes. She tried to switch places with her father but being only 5 foot was unable to move the man of height.

"Sirius Black, do not hide behind our daughter." Remus all but barked out, Sirius nodded his head but pushed the girl forward.

"Dad." The girl growled out, she hated being in the middle when the two fought. However at the moment Sirius was more afraid of his husband then his child.

"Go head Darlene explain to him where we were." Sirius said nudging her forward again. Remus glared at the tallest male in the room and shifted his gaze to his daughter.

"You see Papa we went to visit the Potters, and then Uncle Snape and then we went to get my school supplies. Sorry for being late, we ran into some of the Malfoys." Darlene explained in one breath. Remus snapped his attention to Sirius, Sirius was holding his hands up as a defense.

"Malfoy?" Remus growled. Darlene opened her mouth to stick up for her sire but Remus cut her off. "Darlene go to your room."

"Papa its not as bad as it sounds." Darlene tried.

"Now." Remus said, Darlene glanced over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Remus crept closer to Sirius. "We agreed she would not be near Malfoys. You gave me your word that if you saw a Malfoy with our daughter you would not engage with them."

"It wasn't my intention. Darlene and I got separated and when I found her again she was talking to the younger Malfoy." Sirius said standing to his full height to seem he wasn't afraid. Remus sighed and sat down with a huff. Sirius knelt down in front of him.

"What do we do now? I'm sure the young Malfoy knows what she is, how do we protect her?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry love, you are the DADA teacher you can keep an eye on the Malfoy along with our daughter just like you did last year. Plus Lily and Severus will be there, you don't need to panic. Prongs told his son to watch out for her so there is nothing to worry about." Sirius tried to calm his husband but achieved very little.

"I don't know Sirius, I'm not sure what a first year Potter can do for a second year Black. Will Darlene even hang out with the lad?" Remus questioned.

"I'm sure Darlene will enjoy the company of another half blood. Don't panic. Darlene has never cared for history as long as the person has a good personality." Sirius stated, he kissed Remus's forehead.

X

Darlene walked into the great dinning hall, she noticed her papa godmother and uncle sitting at the head table and smiled at the wink that came from the headmaster. She sat at the table next to some of the girls and blushed when she saw the younger Weasley twin. The girl next to her laughed and nudged her.

"You should really tell George you like him."

"You should keep your mouth shut." Darlene growled out her sire's genes showing them self with her anger.

"I'm sure once you tell him that you can tell them apart he will fall head over heals for you. I heard not even their mother can do that." The girl just would shut up. Darlene's blush intensified; she was about to lash out at the girl when McGonagall walked in with the first years. Darlene waved at Harry when they made eye contact, Harry smiled in return.

After Harry was placed in Gryffindor, every one was chanting, "We got Potter." Excitedly, Darlene had walked over to Harry before he sat down with the Weasleys and the muggle born, and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Harry, you're father will be proud." Darlene said after she released him. She walked back over to her friends, and Harry sat down in front of the twins. Both were gaping at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, Hermione and Ron shook their heads when Harry turned his questioning gaze to him.

"How do you know Lupin-Black Harry?" George asked, Fred nodded eagerly.

"She is a family friend, I've always known her." Harry answered still confused.

"You mean to tell us that Hogwarts' Beauty is a friend of yours?" Fred asked, Harry nodded slowly.

"Could you introduce us?" George asked leaning over the table. Hermione huffed.

"She is a year younger then you two." Hermione stated.

"Doesn't mean she isn't gorgeous." George responded.

"She is admired by all the years." Fred added. The twins looked down the table at the talk of the school and noticed the Lupin-Black hybrid laughing. George sighed and Fred laughed at George's face.

"Why haven't you talked to her? Darlene is pretty easy to approach." Harry stated as if it was obvious. Fred and George looked around.

"It's not Lupin-Black that's hard to approach, it's the eyes watching over her." Fred said.

"Professor Lupin-Black Professor Potter and the scariest one Professor Snape are the barriers that keeps little Lupin-Black from boys." George said with a huff.

"Seems you have tried." Ron questioned.

"Old Georgie here has tried to talk to the lovely Lupin-Black but was stopped by Professor Potter every time." Fred said jabbing a finger in George's direction. Ron and Harry chuckled at the face George was making.

"Mom isn't that scary George." Harry said. Fred and George slowly shook their heads in the negative.

"Not when it comes to Hogwarts' Beauty." George said shuttering at the memory. Harry looked over to his mother and godfather. Both were talking and turned to Harry and smiled. Harry shrugged and went back to eating.

X

Darlene was making her way back to the dorms when she ran into a solid chest, she yelped and was grabbed by a pair of large hands. When the two bodies were upright and balanced Darlene looked up. She gasped at the cool blue eyes that met her grey ones. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't move, she was in a trance.

"Sorry about that." The male said. Darlene was kicked out of her trance by the smooth voice.

"No, it's quite alright. Mr. Weasley, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Darlene said, she was still in George's hold. Both realized it and blushed, George released her and stared disbelieving.

"You know me?" George asked.

"Everyone knows the Weasley twins, speaking of which where is Fred?" Darlene asked glancing behind George.

"You mean George? I am Fred." George said off of instinct. Darlene giggled.

"No I meant what I said, you are George. I can tell." Darlene said, she covered her lips with her finger and walked passed George. George tried to follow her but stopped when he saw Professor Snape waiting for Darlene. George gulped and walked away in search of his brother.

"Darlene, what were you doing alone with a Weasley?" Severus asked, Darlene giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I turned the corner and ran into him. I was simply apologizing. Geez Uncle Severus I would say you are as bad as Dad when it comes to me being alone with a male." Darlene said, she continued to her dorm and couldn't help the smile on her lips. She had talk to George Weasley; her night could not get any better.

X

George Weasley was panicking when Fred found him, Fred hit him upside the head. George snapped his attention to Fred.

"What's got you all twisted before a game?" Fred asked, George's face paled.

"I talked to Darlene." George said.

"That's great mate." Fred responded.

"Snape saw us." George responded his stomach dropped. "If that gets back to The Grim I'm a dead man."

"I'll say something real touching at your funeral." Fred said patting George's shoulder. "But we have a match to win. Buckle down mate." George nodded and the color returned to his face a little. Harry and Oliver walked over and the Gryffindor team let the room and out to the field.

X

Darlene sat with a few of her girl friends while waiting for the match. She was bouncing with excitement; Hermione and Ron joined her and her friends.

"You are never this excited for a match. Did something happen between you and Weasley?" the girl to her left said.

"Shut it Lesley." Darlene growled under her breath. "Harry is playing today, his first match no less, and they don't let first years on the team this is a big deal."

Hermione and Lesley rolled their eyes. They both know that isn't all, Ron was clueless like always. The game started and Darlene nearly jumped from the stands when Harry fell off his broom, she stopped when she saw Harry stand up and spit out the golden snitch.

X

The next week dragged on for George, he was always glancing around looking for danger in the shape of a black dog. Fred would noticed and pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"I don't know why you are so calm Fred. Black can't tell the difference between you two." Lee said, he had heard about George's unfortunate luck. Fred paled.

"I didn't think about that." Fred said he glanced over at the teacher's table and saw Snape talking to Potter and Lupin. He snapped his gaze back to his food. Harry wanted to laugh at the twins faces.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and Darlene standing there.

"Yes Darlene?" Harry responded, George's attention snapped up when he heard Darlene's name.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? The girls are giving me a headache." Darlene asked, a small blush crept across her cheeks. Harry nodded and moved over so Darlene could sit between Hermione and himself. Darlene began to eat and glanced up and met the cool blue eyes of George. "Hello George."

"Hi Darlene." George whispered, Darlene smiled at him.

"I'm surprise I haven't run into you lately." Darlene giggled, George felt a smile break out on his face at her giggle.

"Does that mean you have been paying attention to where you are going?" George responded with a chuckled.

"I have Mr. Weasley, and I haven't seen you around. I tried to congratulate you after the game a week ago but I couldn't find you." Darlene said with frown. Lee choked on the water he was drinking and covered his mouth to keep the water from flying across the table.

"Georgie wasn't feeling well after the match and went straight to his room afterwards." Fred responded, George glared at Lee and Darlene tilted her head.

"Are you alright George?" Darlene asked.

"I don't think so, perhaps you should look him over." Lee said after he caught his breath. George sent a glare at him and Darlene frowned.

"If you aren't feeling well George you should go to medical wing." Darlene said.

"It's not something that can be easily cured." Lee joked, Darlene gasped.

"You aren't going to die are you George?" Darlene asked, George shook his head. Darlene smiles and continued to eat picking up a conversation with Hermione and Harry.

X

"You have to tell Sirius." Lily whispered.

"I agree with Lily. Sirius should know his only daughter has been alone with a boy." Remus said, Severus frowned and glanced down the Gryffindor table.

"I don't think Weasley sought her out. It seemed like they just ran into each other." Severus said grabbing his chin.

"I've seen the way Weasley looks at her, and little Darlene's look towards him. It's the same as you and Sirius look at each other. The look of mates." Lily said.

"If Darlene really has found her mate, Sirius should defiantly be informed." Remus said, he glanced down towards the Gryffindor table and saw the longing look coming from his daughter towards one of the Weasleys. Remus sighed; he looked back to his friends. "Sirius won't be happy about this."

"At least it wasn't a Malfoy. No offence Severus." Lily said, she raised her hand in surrender when Severus glared at her.

"Has Sirius told Darlene what she is?" Severus asked. Remus glanced down at his hands and then back to Severus.

"I don't think he has." Remus said, he tilted his head in thought.

"He hasn't told her? How do you think she is feeling with the natural pull to Weasley?" Lily asked, Severus and Remus looked to the little Lupin-Black.

"We don't know if they are real mates." Severus stated. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Keep an eye on Darlene for a week and if she seeks out Weasley we will know for sure, and then we can tell Sirius." Remus said ending the conversation. The two nodded and they continued to eat.

X

Darlene felt a pull from her heart; she gripped the edge of the table. The next pull came from the base of her spine, this one hurt more then the first. She gripped her head and tugged slightly at her hair, she bit her lip to keep the cries of pain from escaping. Her nose became over sensitive and she smelt everything in the room, she couldn't tell which smell belonged to what object. Her eyesight became blurry and she felt arms go around her. This has happened before, many times but the pull at the heart was new. Usually she would crawl into bed with her Dad and Papa and wait until the feelings passed and wake up with wolf characteristics, like ears, fangs, a wolf tail and golden eyes. Her dad would hold her and sooth the pain of her ears; his scent was calming to her because he is her sire. The scent she smells right now is different; she has smelled it before that she was certain of. The scent wrapped around her and she felt safe even if the arms around her didn't smell the same she knew it was her Papa hugging her but she wanted to be closer to the ocean breeze smell with a dash of cinnamon and a hint of pine. A very odd mixture but she favored it to her Papa's earthy smell. He smelt like oaks and honey, a smell she loves because it is strictly her carrier's but not the one she wanted to be engulfed it.

She felt herself be lifted from the table and the distinct ocean breeze smell began to fade as she felt her Papa leaving the room. This bothered Darlene greatly, the smell was all but gone by now and she was engulfed in her Papa's scent. Slightly angered but she was slipping under and she knew she would be safe with her Papa.

X

Remus panicked when he saw his daughter grip the table and then her head, he had rushed to her side and took her in his arms. Remus saw Lily run out of the dinning hall most likely to inform Sirius and James. Severus led Remus out of the dinning hall and towards the professor's room. Severus opened the door and Remus laid Darlene on to the bed. Lily came into the room with a cool rag, she placed it on top of Darlene's head and turned towards Remus.

"You mean to tell me she doesn't know why this happens to her?" Lily growled.

"I don't know what he has told her, Sirius doesn't let me stay in the room when this happens I have no idea what he does or what he says" Remus said with a defeated look.

X

Sirius and James were looking through the daily profit, when they heard Lily's frantic cry from the burning fire. James was the first to jump into action.

"What is wrong Lily? Has something happen to Harry?" James was frantic.

"No it's Darlene. She is going through morphing. I don't know how to handle it but Remus is with her I figured I should tell you so you can tell Sirius." Lily said, James was frozen when he heard the call ended and Sirius grabbed him and pulled him into the floo network and flooed to Hogwarts. When they reached Hogwarts Sirius walked through the halls with James struggling to keep up.

"What is wrong Pads? I'm sure Moony can handle this on his own." James said almost tripping over his own feet.

"I never told Remus how to handle it. I always kicked him out, so Darlene wouldn't lash out with all the scent assaulting her." Sirius said, he pace picked up when he saw the door to Remus's room. He briefly caught red in the corner of his eye, James stopped and turned towards the people. He saw his son with four other kids. The twins looked horrified and his son looked concern and the girl looked annoyed, the third red head looked confused. James nodded to Harry and followed Sirius into the room and was attacked by Lily. She gripped onto James close to tears. Sirius walked up to Darlene and plugged her noise.

"Everyone out." Sirius said looking at the adults.

"Sirius I think."

"No Remus out. Make sure no one comes near." Sirius said, the adults left but Remus hesitated. "Please Remus, its important."

"I think she has found her mate." Remus said in a whisper, Sirius's eyes went wide.

"What?" Sirius whispered back, Remus nodded and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Lily has noticed a look." Remus said he walked out. Sirius growled low in his throat. He leaned over Darlene and focused his attention to his ears.

"Ocean breeze cinnamon pine." Darlene mumbled she flipped over and snuggled into the pillow. "Oak and honey." She stopped and whined. "Vanilla sugar cream."

Sirius frowned. He knew the oak and honey was his husband so it was natural that she smell that she was laying in Remus's bed, the Vanilla sugar cream was him and she whined cause she thinks he not actually here. However the ocean breeze with cinnamon and pine was not a scent he was familiar with. He knew Lily smelt like flowers, Severus like a damp cave and James smelt like freshly cut grass with a hint of salt. So it wasn't any of them. He would have to sniff out this person cause this scent was sticking to her. Sirius left the room, he zeroed in on scents. A fire-y scent with a bit of dirt mixed in, a misty ginger scent; a salty daisy assaulted his noise. He figured the salty daisy was Harry considering his parent's scents. The misty ginger was really famine so it belonged to the girl next to Harry. The fire-y scent with dirt was coming from the shortest read head. The last two scents were so mixed he couldn't displace the two he smelt the ocean lavender cinnamon pine rosemary and fresh rain. It made him sneeze and he couldn't tell what scents belong to what twin and it was frustrating him greatly. The twins looked terrified to be in his presence though he had a feeling something happened and the adults behind him were hiding it from him. Remus came closer and Sirius turned and leaned into his neck inhaling deeply through is noise, the honey and oak smell calmed his considerably.

"Sirius, one of the Weasley twins ran into Darlene the other day. Severus saw the two in a conversation." Remus whispered slowly, careful to bear his neck for Sirius so the scent was stronger.

"Which one?" Sirius asked, Remus shrugged.

"I do not know Sirius. Severus can't tell the difference between the two." Remus said.

"The cub mentioned a scent, but the twins are two close that I can't separate the scents." Sirius admitted.

"But you have a really good noise."

"I've never been good with twins, but I bet cub is. She is a defensive and healer, so it is critical she tell the difference between scents, to help the injured or the bad ones." Sirius said with a sigh. Remus rubbed Sirius's head and Sirius sank under the loving touch almost laying on his back for his stomach to be scratch but refrained himself. However he didn't miss the chuckled coming from the older Potter.

"Shut it Prongs." Sirius mumbled, Remus stopped what he was doing and Sirius let out a whine that was covered mostly by a cough. Sirius stood straight and walked over to the twins.

"Which of you ran into my daughter?" Sirius asked. The twins pointed to each other. "Little Potter which one ran into Darlene."

"I believe George did, however no one can really tell the difference between the two." Harry said slowly. The twins glared at Harry.

"I will only say this once. Do not go to my daughter, she will come to you if she wants to please do not interfere with anything."

"Yes sir." The twins said together.

"Good." Sirius said, he walked back into his husband's room and released his scent overwhelming the young cub. She opened her eyes that glowed yellow; her wolf ears popped out of her head and stood to attention, her tail puffed out before smoothing out. Darlene sat up on the bed and stared at her sire.

"Dad?" Darlene asked.

"Yes cub."

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Darlene asked tilting her head to the side much like a dog.

"You morphed." Sirius said, Darlene reached a hand up and touched one of her ears.

"It seems that I have." Darlene said. "What do we do now?"

"You will relax down in a minute but I would imagine you must have caught a scent of something that triggered it." Sirius said. "Don't worry you will learn to control your wolf senses and the elf in you will help that along further."

"What triggered your morphs when you were young?" Darlene asked. Sirius gave out a short chuckle.

"Sugar triggered it." Sirius said, Darlene glance at him.

"That's part of your scent. Did you morph often?" Darlene asked.

"No, you can't smell yourself." Sirius said with a shake of his head.

"What do I smell like?" Darlene asked.

"Wild berries covered in chocolate with an undertone of oak." Sirius said, Darlene smiled.

"Oak is from Papa huh." Darlene stated, Sirius knew it was a question but answered anyways.

"Yeah and the sweet comes from me." Sirius said, Darlene stood from the bed and walked to the mirror.

"How long do I have to wait till I can leave this room?" Darlene asked fixing the fur on her ears.

"You can leave know if you would like no one will question why you have ears and a tail. They know about me and your carrier." Sirius said. "However the scents might overwhelm you. Speaking of which, can you tell the difference between the Weasley twins?"

Darlene stiffened and Sirius didn't miss that. "Yeah I can, they just seem different to me. George's eyes are more blue like an ocean while Fred's eyes are like rain." Darlene said.

"I think you are becoming more rare, with the more I learn about you." Sirius sighed and rubbed his temple.

"What do you mean?" Darlene asked while turning around.

"I think you can define scents even without your knowledge of it." Sirius said sitting on the edge of the bed. "The twins have personal scents yes but they are really similar that I can't define what scents go to what person. You my dear cub, have the gift of a tracker, along with the healer and defense."

"Tracker?"

"Yes you can tell what scent belongs to what person, even going so far as to compare physically appearance with their scent." Sirius said, he huffed. "With that being said I think you found your life long mate." Darlene sank to her knees.

"No, I was hoping I would never find him." Darlene said she rubbed away a tear that was threating to fall from her eyes.

"Why would you wish that upon yourself?" Sirius asked moving to sit in front of her.

"I don't want to force anyone to be with me because my senses said so. If I never caught scent of them I would slowly die away cause our kind craves our mates." Darlene said.

"Cub. You wouldn't force anyone to do anything; your mate was made for you like you were made for your mate. The great beings wouldn't wish death upon their own kind."

"I still I would be charming him into something he doesn't want to be." Darlene said, he sire hugged her closer.

"Then be prepared for a world of hurt." Sirius whispered. Darlene nodded her head and Sirius pulled back to tell his husband what was going on with their cub.

X

George was nervous; he hadn't seen Darlene since the incident in the dinning hall a month ago. Granted he didn't have class with her but he couldn't find her in the dinning hall like ever. He was beginning to think Darlene had gone home, but the ever presence of The Grimm changed his mind quickly. George couldn't stand it, not seeing Darlene made him uneasy. George couldn't explain what was making him uneasy, it was like a pull and he couldn't ignore it.

"George." George spun around and saw Darlene standing in her Hogwarts uniform. Darlene smile at George and George gave a half smile back. "Harry tells me that your pranks are becoming far and in between."

"Ole Potter told you that?" George asked, and he placed his hands in his pockets. Darlene nodded and hugged her books closer to chest; George noticed that she took a deep breath through her nose. "Well Miss Lupin-Black I just can't find the perfect prank."

"One of the best pranksters in all of Hogwarts can think of a prank? I find that really hard to believe Mr. Weasley." Darlene said, she stepped next to George and placed a hand on his chest and moved it to his shoulder. "You'll think of something, just leave my Papa out of it." Darlene chuckled and walked away letting her hand fall off his shoulder. George turned as she walked passed him, he smiled after her. His smile dropped when he saw Darlene walk away with Harry and Ron. George felt angry and possessive, Fred slapped his shoulder.

"Hey man, you sound like you were just growling." Fred chuckled, George looked at him with dangerous glare. "I take it you were."

X

**So I had this and felt I should post it hopefully people will review it and tell me if I should update this one or my other stories. Sorry about the out of characterness of the characters and others like I said I only just recently finished the movie series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darlene walked between Harry and Ron when Hermione came running up to them. Darlene raised an eyebrow, she stepped closer to Hermione and circled her. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Darlene?" Harry asked. Darlene ignored him.

"Hermione you smell like an over sized mutt mixed with a." Darlene gave a quick sniff. "Dragon? What the heck?"

"You smell that on me?" Hermione asked. Darlene gave a quick nod and stepped back with a disgusted look and covered her nose with her scarf.

"Then that spider smell." Darlene said, her voice was slightly muffled. Darlene tilted her head. "That smells offly familiar." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and then pushed Darlene into the closet room. Darlene gave a half panic yelp.

"How can you smell that?" Hermione asked.

"The better question is why do smell like you stepped into a horrible petting zoo?" Darlene said rubbing at her nose.

"You can smell all of that on Hermione?" Harry asked getting in Darlene's face and putting his hands on her shoulders. Darlene raised her hand and pushed her palm against Harry's forehead to move him back and out of her face.

"Yes, well hello my dad is The Grim which is a dog creature, and my Papa a werewolf bitten victim. I was surely going to pick something up from there genes. My sense of smell is growing stronger. My sire called me a tracker, a defense, and a healer. Trust me this is just as confusing to me as it is too you." Darlene said taking a step back. She didn't like being so close to Harry his scent made it harder to smell the other things around. She spent a month working on her scent skills with her father but still had a hard time being so close to people. It's almost like the scent of the person close demanded her attention and that made her uneasy. "Now that I think about it, that scent that is masking your misty ginger smell, smells a lot like Hagrid's place."

"That's a real talent you got." Ron said, Darlene rolled her eyes at the complement. Hermione glared at Ron slightly and turned her attention to Harry and Darlene.

"I went to Hagrid's to ask about the beast we saw the other night." Hermione said, her voice held an annoyed tone with a hint of I'm-smarter-then-you tone.

"You mean Fluffy." Darlene asked. All gazes went to her.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well I imagine you were down in the forbidden third corridor where you were not suppose to be and the only beast close to Hogwarts is Fluffy the three headed dog thing." Darlene said, she crossed her arms. "Stop with the looks, I've been around Hogwarts longer then you. I know all kinds of secret passageways, and almost everything there is to know about Hogwarts. Dad tells awesome bedtime stories. Fluffy was one of them, I smelled him out about two weeks ago. Now tell me why you want to know about Fluffy."

"You call that beast Fluffy?" Ron asked, Darlene glared and growled at Ron.

"Does he protect something or anything like that?" Harry asked, Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"That's why I came looking for you!" Hermione shouted, everyone turned his or her gaze to her. "Hagrid said something about a stone and Nicholas Flamel."

"Hagrid told you all of that?" Darlene asked, Hermione nodded once and continued to slightly glare at Darlene. "So let's hear it Brains. Who is Nicholas Flamel?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Hermione said crossing her arms. Darlene chuckled.

"Get on it Brains. There is so much to learn and so little time." Darlene said walking to the door.

"Do you know anything about Nicholas Flamel?" Hermione all but growled out. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Darlene laughed and turned her body to face Hermione.

"No I don't know anything about Nicholas Flamel but I can tell you nothing is going to get passed Fluffy so whatever he is guarding is well guarded." Darlene said, she turned towards the door and walked out. Darlene let out a breath and raise her nose and focused on her Sire's scent, there are a few things she wanted to ask.

X

George Weasley was going crazy, he was jealous of his kid brother and the kid Potter. Now George has never felt jealousy before, and this feeling was strong. Seeing Darlene between those two made him angry like tear them to shreds angry, George has never been a violent person. He was a joker at best, and a prankster at worst. This foreign feeling scared him greatly, if he is willing to attack his own brother he has had some serious attitude changes.

"George." Fred stated calmly. George snapped his gaze to his twin. "Something on your mind?"

"Darlene spend a lot of time with Potter and Ron, don't you think?" George said. Fred shrugged.

"Potter is her childhood friend and Ron is friends with Harry it's only natural they hang out." Fred said nonchalantly.

"But more so now then before." George stated, Fred clamped a hand down on George's shoulder and raised a finger to his face.

"I know what you are feeling but not why. However The Grim told us not to seek her. So unless she comes to you let it go. We are being watch even more so since the dinning hall incident." Fred said, George saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes and deflated.

"I suppose you are right." George said.

X

Harry was walking alone after his potions class; he rubbed his temple with a groan. Snape sure knew how to bored a class to death. Harry wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and ended up colliding with the very person he was told to avoid.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy." Harry responded from under the figure. "In a hurry?" Harry asked pushing Draco off of him. Harry stood and watched Draco fumble to his feet.

"Not really." Draco said, suddenly Draco had an idea. "We should be friends Potter. You should really consider who your friends are, reputations are important in the wizard world."

"I know of reputations and the importance here in the wizard world, Malfoy." Harry glared lightly. "The Black family has quite the reputation." Draco chuckled and stepped closer to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Her highness was not the one I was referring to." Draco left to where he was headed after that. Harry let a shiver pass him, Draco's eyes were the greenest of green. Harry stopped himself and shook his head.

X

Darlene was confused out of her mind. Harry and Ron where staring at Hermione who was standing in front of Darlene. Ron moved to take a step forward but Harry put his arm out.

"It's been 3 weeks, and I can not find any information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione stated again.

"Hermione you have said that three times now, what are you getting at?" Darlene asked. Harry and Ron took a step back.

"I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting!" Hermione growled out.

"It better not be what I think it is Granger." Darlene growled back.

"You are hiding all of the information about Nicholas Flamel." Hermione yelled.

"That is a ridiculous notion! Maybe you aren't as smart as you think you are!" Darlene yelled back. Hermione stomped her foot and pointed at Darlene.

"You are hiding something from us to protect someone you are close to." Hermione suggested. Ron moved Harry's arm and went to stand between the girls.

"And who is this person I care about so much Brains?" Darlene questioned.

"Severus Snape. Your Uncle. I saw him mumbling a curse when Harry's broom went haywire back in the first game. Whatever Fluffy is protecting, Snape is trying to get it." That cause Darlene to freeze, Hermione over stepped a boundary. Harry could feel it from where he was standing. Ron raised his arms up in front of each girl.

"Alright. This isn't helping anyone, Hermione that was a strong accusation." Ron said turning his gaze to Hermione.

"Well she didn't deny it, did she?" Hermione asked in a smug voice crossing her arms in victory.

"My uncle would never betray aunt Lily. So unless the Potters are in on it too, I suggest you take back that accusation." Darlene said, Harry stiffened at that. Harry knew that much was true. Snape would never betray his mother they are too close for that. Darlene spared Harry a glance before turning and leaving the room before she actually harmed the mudblood. Harry shifted his blank stare to Hermione and Ron, Harry spoke up.

"You should go apologize Hermione. Snape would die for my mother, so there is no way Snape is trying to steal whatever it is Fluffy is guarding."

X

Darlene found herself walking to the woods, she stopped at the edge and reflected back to what her father told her three weeks ago.

_FlashBack:_

_ "Dad." Darlene called out once she caught sight of her sire. Sirius turned towards his cub and pats her head. "I have a few questions." Sirius noticed the urgency in his daughter's eye and gave a short nod and led her to the front of the forest._

_ "Alright cub. Ask away." Sirius said sitting on a rock. Darlene sat down in front of him and sighed. _

_ "What is Fluffy protecting?" Darlene asked she saw her father tense for a second before relaxing again. _

_ "Darlene, you don't even know about Fluffy, remember?" Sirius said calmly and smoothly, Remus would panic if he knew half the stories that Sirius told Darlene. _

_ "I know Fluffy isn't real. The Fluffy you always told me about, in your bedtime stories. I'm sure you remember it was my favorite one." Darlene said with a serious look painted on her face. The late autumn breeze shifted her hair across her face and then settled when the breeze stopped. _

_ "Fluffy, the non-existed guard dog, protects the sorcerer's stone. It is capable of providing eternal life and unlimited wealth and it belongs to Nicholas Flamel." Sirius said jokingly. "Darlene I'm sure you have out grown these fairytales." _

_ "You and I both know this is not a fairytale. I found Fluffy about two weeks ago." Darlene said, Sirius rubbed his face. _

_ "Darlene you aren't suppose to be in the third corridor its forbidden." Sirius said. Darlene smirked. _

_ "You did it. With Potter." Darlene said hugging her knees close to her. "Would anyone want this stone?" _

_ "A lot of people want the stone, each for a different reason. However Dumbledore and Flamel have it lock away and protected. So don't even try it." Sirius said pointing to his child._

_ "I think Professor Quirrell wants the stone." Darlene stated looking up at her father. _

_ "What makes you think that?" Sirius said dropping his pointing finger. _

_ "When I found Fluffy there was another scent in the room, being the curious new Tracker I am. I followed it. It led me straight to Quirrell." Darlene said, Sirius gripped his chin. _

_ "That could be a problem." He pinned his daughter down with a gaze. "Darlene you will not speak of this to anyone, and you will not get involved, understand?" _

_ "Dad I can help." Darlene exclaimed. Sirius growled deep in his throat, Darlene shifted under the growl and whined a little. If she was morphed her tail would be between her legs and her ears pressed back. _

_ "You can not do much else, and will leave this to the adults." Sirius said standing from his rock. He started walking back to Hogwarts. Darlene stayed in front of the woods for a long time thinking everything over._

_End Flashback_

Darlene was sitting in the same spot her father left her in when she was last on the outside of Hogwarts. There was so much on her mind she couldn't see straight, and the scents from everyone were starting to overwhelm her. She stood.

"I need to track." She closed her eyes and focused everything on her nose. "Okay Dar find a scent, capture it." She opened her eyes. "Now follow." Darlene started towards Hogwarts, the scent was the ever familiar ocean breeze with cinnamon and pine. She always found it particularly complex to find the actual embodiment of this scent because George was everywhere. Darlene had been led to several dead ends before so it was refreshing tracking him. She didn't always confront him when she did find him. The chase is always better she supposed, plus she didn't want to charm him into anything. Little did she know the effect was happening on George whether or not either one realized it.

Darlene was staring at a wall in an empty hallway for about five minutes now. She was confused, she could clearly smell the man she couldn't desire but did not see a shock of red anywhere. She tilted her head; she looked left then right, then back to the wall again. The scent was the only thing she smelt and she felt the need to pay all of her attention to his scent, which used to mean he was standing right in front of her.

"What are you looking for?" Darlene jumped and turned around to face the voice that was right behind her. George's eyes had laughter in them and the smile across his face was drawing Darlene in like a love struck puppy.

"Who said I was looking for something?" Darlene asked after she regained her composure. George leaned down a little and chuckled.

"So do you often stare at blank wall while looking to the sides with your head tilted?" George asked, Darlene shook her head.

"Quite often actually. It's been a horrid habit of mine since I was able to walk." Darlene commented back, this cause George to let out a laugh, Darlene smiled at the laugh.

"So want to talk about it?" George asked, this caused Darlene to take a step back and tilted her head to the left.

"I don't get what you mean." Darlene said panic was in her voice but she didn't notice. George on the other hand noticed and took a step back. He didn't want her to run away, it has been a few weeks since he had seen her.

"You seem troubled by something. I didn't mean to panic you." George said. Darlene realized the panic feeling that was spreading through her chest, but when George stepped back she smelt it again, the disgusting vile smell of rotting decay and heated cabbage. Darlene quickly placed the scent and looked up at George, she acted quickly pushing them into a tight compartment in the hallway. George opened his mouth but Darlene quickly covered it while pressing her back into the wall behind her. As the smell grew stronger Darlene and George heard the footsteps getting louder.

Quirrell.

The scent belong to Quirrell, Darlene knew that much. As Quirrell passed by the little compartment Darlene smelt blood, the smell of blood put her in a full-blown panic and she began to breath heavily. George noticed Quirrell but realized Darlene did not want to be seen by him. He also noticed the panicked breaths coming from Darlene. He placed his hand on her head and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her scalp and felt her relax but not enough to completely satisfy him. Once Quirrell was out of sight the two left the compartment. Darlene was panting.

"Blood."

"What?"

"I smelt blood on him. Something is wrong, blood is always a bad sign." Darlene said, George had a confused look on his face and Darlene choose to ignore it. Darlene started towards the dinning hall, George followed after he recovered from his confusion.

X

Darlene and George walked into the dinning hall, they both walked over to the table. That's when it hit her. It was Halloween and there was suppose to be a big feast to celebrate. Darlene sat down next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione was across from Harry. Darlene did nothing to acknowledge Hermione and that irritated the mudblood further. Hermione huffed and stood up and run off to the bathroom, Darlene felt no pity or regret. The mudblood insulted her family; there was no room for anything but spite.

Halfway through dinner Darlene smelt something out of the ordinary. Then she felt it, something terribly wrong was about to happen, and she stood and calmly made her way to the professor's table. Her sire and carrier looked concerned when she walked up to them. Darlene leaned over the table between the two.

"There is a troll in Hogwarts." Darlene whispered, right after she said that Quirrell came running into the hall screaming.

"There is a troll in Hogwarts." And then he fainted; Darlene rolled her eyes and scoffed. Everyone stood and stared at the knocked out professor. Dumbledore ordered everyone back to his or her dormitories and Darlene looked at her fathers.

"I can help, I smelt him before Quirrell came barging in." Darlene said, Sirius and Remus said no at the same time. "But imagine how much faster it will be if you can go straight to him instead of looking around for him."

"Darlene go to your dormitory and do not leave until I come to get you." Sirius said following Severus out of the dinning hall. Remus held his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead before following his husband.

Darlene found Harry and Ron looking for Hermione. Realizing the girl left the dinning hall before Quirrell made the rash statement, Darlene felt troubled. Trolls are dangerous and could very well kill the girl. They needed to find her quickly. She narrowed onto her scent and grabbed Harry and Ron before running to follow the scent. Darlene noticed they ran into the girls bathroom but held her arms out to stop Harry and Ron. The troll was in the bathroom, Darlene smelt him and man did he reek. Seriously these troll need to realize we have indoor plumbing and it was necessary for people to bathe so they could live together and breath clean fresh air. Harry and Ron looked around the corner and saw the troll. Darlene heard Hermione's scream and sprung into action grabbing her wand out and casting a spell on the troll to get its attention. Ron saved the day by knocking the poor sucker out. The professor's came into the bathroom, Sirius and Remus glared at their daughter. Hermione bailed them out saying she was the one that wanted to go after the troll.

"I'm sure you were not the only one." Sirius said staring at his daughter.

"I went after Hermione, that's all." Darlene said. Remus softened his gaze a little and placed a hand on top of Sirius's shoulder. Professor McGonagall took house points and rewarded house points and sent everyone off to bed. Remus hugged his daughter before she left.

"Don't go running into dangerous just because you can smell it." Remus said just above a whisper. Darlene was taken back by the comment. Sirius and Remus led Darlene towards their quarters and Darlene was confused. Her fathers haven't said anything since they left the bathroom, she didn't think she did a bad thing. She save the girl's life, she didn't think it was a bad thing. The reach the professor's quarters and Remus sat on the edge of the bed while Sirius stood in front of the window with his arms crossed. Remus pat the bed next to him, Darlene glanced at her sire before walking over to the bed.

"Darlene, we don't want you running around following random scents." Remus said slowly, Darlene glared at the floor.

"How am I suppose to become a better Tracker if I don't practice." Darlene mumbled.

"Focus on scents you know." Sirius said, Darlene glanced at him then back to Remus.

"We don't want you getting into trouble or worse danger." Remus said.

"What's going on at Hogwarts?" Darlene asked. "I should be free to roam around my school, no?"

"Things are complicated Darlene. We don't want you getting involved. Focus on your school work." Remus said petting his daughter's hair.

"Your morphing's will become more intense and more frequent as the holiday season comes around. Cinnamon will be everywhere, you need to focus on scents, especially his. Soon you will be able to morph completely." Sirius said, Darlene snapped her attention to him. "I know you said you didn't want to charm him or anything, but cub he can help with the morphing's better then I can."

"You have been dealing with them for 12 years now. Why is it different?" Remus asked, Darlene had frozen; something in her sire's words rang true to her.

"She has found her mate, her instincts know she is safe with her mate and it calms her. Just like you calm me." Sirius said. Remus snapped his attention to his daughter and turned her shoulders to face her.

"You've found your mate? That's amazing who is it?" Remus asked eagerly. Darlene shook out of his hold and stood with her back to him.

"It doesn't matter I don't want to force him." Darlene said. Darlene crossed her arms in front of her seeking her own comfort.

"Sirius can you step out for a second?" Remus asked turning to Sirius. Sirius stiffened and then walked out of the room. When the door was firmly closed Remus spoke up.

"Darlene, you don't force him into anything. I loved your father long before he started smelling scents. Mates are made for each other, how could you possibly force the person made for you? I understand it is a weird feeling your father was the same way; he thought he tricked me into loving him. Sirius never forced me into anything, if anything you are placing everyone at Hogwarts in danger." That raised an eyebrow from Darlene.

"What do you mean I putting people in danger?" Darlene turned around to face her carrier.

"Whoever your mate is, is probably feeling possessive and angry if you are around others. He hasn't claimed you for all to see and that means you can still mate somebody else."

"My mate isn't of my kind." Darlene said confused.

"Everyone has some dog in them, they just don't know how to use it. Your mate will feel these instincts, whether the two of you notice or not. It might go against your mate's personality but it will happen. Sirius was the same way as was I." Remus said, Darlene looked down ashamed.

"I'm only 12." Darlene said. Remus stood and walked to his daughter.

"I know. But it is so easy to forget with how much you have grown." Remus stated wrapping his daughter into a hug. "Darlene your father and I want you to be happy, we don't want to watch you wilt away."

"I'd rather wilt away then force someone into something they had no control over." Darlene said. Remus stood up.

"Darlene there is a reason behind all of our madness. Me Lily and Snape have kept boys away from you so you could find your mate easily without being persuade to somebody else. Now that you have your mate you should spend as much time with him as you possibly can. If your father's words ring true these 'attacks' will only grow stronger." Remus said, he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

X

Darlene wove in and out of the crowd following the scent that has her head in a spin and the owner her heart in turmoil. 2 months later and she still had no intention of telling the boy. She felt they were too young for anything of the sort, but she decided that being friends should ease the so called attacks. Darlene caught sight of red hair and moved faster through the crowd, when she turned the corner she saw the red head disappear to she was greeted with an empty hallway. Darlene was confused, she just saw the Weasley turn this corner.

"Following me now?" Darlene spun around and her resolve began to crumble. George was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket and a sly smirk plastered on his face. Darlene smirked back.

"Perhaps I am. Got a problem with that weasel?" Darlene smirked, George pushed off the wall and walked up to Darlene.

"A childish thing to call me, isn't it Lupin-Black?" George asked.

"Not if its true." Darlene joked, George let out a small chuckle.

"So why are you following me?" George asked, Darlene opened her mouth and almost let the mate thing slip between her lips. She closed her mouth and closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"I wish to be friends. I figured I could use a little fun in my life, and who knows better then the Weasley twins?" Darlene said, George didn't miss the almost slip up and his curiosity was pegged.

"Seems like a reasonable request. Was that you were going to say?" George worded his question carefully he didn't want to let on he knew she was going to say something else.

"Have a good Christmas." Darlene smiled before walking off. George was glad he had talk to her and would be seeing more of her but could still tell something was off. George Weasley was determined to figure out just what the little Lupin-Black spawn was hiding.

X

**Little Georgie getting jealous and not knowing why… So I'm trying to go along with the movie but its different because harry isn't the boy-who-lived. Voldamort is a bad guy still but he isn't after Harry. I'm going to try to focus more on the story plot via spark notes with the twist of my plot and stuff. That probably confused you all, it confused me writing it. So bear with me and the time skips, it's just like the movie (sort of) so deal with it.. Please review I would like to know how I am doing with this and all that jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I didn't really some things and I got a review that opened my eyes about. First I want to apologize for any age confusion at the end of this author's note I'll list age and grade. The fluffy situation will be explained in this chapter. I hoped the readers would see it was an AU when Harry's parents were alive, sorry I won't assume anything anymore. I'm sorry I spelt Voldemort** **wrong, it was once in an author note and I really didn't want to go look it up for one measly comment in my author's note. Sorry about my horrible grammar I have never been good at it and probably never will so please bear with it/ ignore it unless something completely doesn't make sense. I don't think I ever said Draco was older then Harry and if I did I am sorry and please disregard. Also for the sake of the story Malfoys and the Blacks are not related. I know Narcissa was the daughter of a Black but that isn't true in this story. The ages of the characters: **

**Harry Potter: 11, 1****st****, Gryffindor**

**Ron Weasley: 11, 1****st****, Gryffindor**

**Hermione Granger: 11, 1****st****, Gryffindor**

**Draco Malfoy: 11, 1****st****, ****Slytherin**

**Darlene Lupin-Black: 12, 2****nd****, Gryffindor**

**George Weasley: 13, 3****rd****, Gryffindor**

**Fred Weasley: 13, 3****rd****, Gryffindor**

**Hopefully this chapter clears some confusion up. I would just like to say I've only watched the movies once and have not read the books so most of my information is from the movies or Spark Notes please keep that in mind when reading and/or reviewing. This story is mostly AU. Also in this chapter I'm going to introduce another OC just because I can.**

X 

It was the week before Christmas break and Darlene was standing in front of Hagrid's door, she knocked twice and counted the puffs of hot breath against the cold air coming from her mouth as she waited. She counted five before she heard the door handle wiggle.

"Darlene. How nice of you to visit." Hagrid said motioning for the young 2nd year to step into his hut.

"Happy Holidays Hagrid. I was wondering if you could answer a question I have about the third-floor corridor." Darlene asked looking around the small hut. Hagrid froze behind her and stalled in closing the door. He regained his composure and closed the door, he walked to the center of the hut and faced the young cub with weary eyes.

"Miss Granger has already asked about the third-floor corridor." Hagrid said choosing his words carefully.

"Hagrid, I came to ask how Fluffy got here." Darlene asked taking a seat across from Hagrid, Hagrid avoided eye contact. Darlene rolled her eyes. "I know about Fluffy Hagrid, my sire told me stories about him when I was a smaller cub. I simply want to know how he got here."

"I bought Fluffy a long time ago, he was a puppy when I got him. See a friend bred the dog but couldn't keep the pups, I asked Dumbledore if I could keep him at Hogwarts and he said I could keep him in the third-floor corridor. The forbidden one back when I was in Hogwarts, though for a different reason. Magical creatures usually found there way to that specific corridor and some acted hostile towards students, so Dumbledore forbade anyone from going there." Hagrid explained easily, Darlene was astounded.

"How long has he been protecting the Stone?" Darlene asked carefully.

"Just under a year, since Harry got here." Hagrid said, he froze. "You are not to repeat this to anyone young Lupin-Black."

"Wouldn't dream of it Hagrid." Darlene said, she stood and bowed to Hagrid. "Thank you for your time but I must be going now. Happy Holidays Hagrid." Darlene exits the hut and Hagrid sighed.

"That girl is getting into more trouble then Prongs and Padfoot." Hagrid mumbled into the howling winter wind.

X

Darlene had just stumbled back into her manor without her parents. She escaped the Potter home with ease and grace, however she still took caution and walked to the less used part of the house and pulled on a candle lamp against the wall. The wall next to it cracked opened inward; Darlene gave a smile and pushed the wall in. She walked into the dark study like room and closed the wall behind her, she stepped further into the room and sat on the chair behind the mahogany desk and waited.

"Hiding from your sire on a special evening?" Darlene gave a small smile and spun the chair around slowly; she lit the candle next to the portrait. The face of a 30-year-old man was illuminated, his brown hair was cut short and his dull grey eyes brightened when he saw the youngest Black.

"Sir Darin, I apologize for seeking refuge in your studies but I know my sire will only ask about my mate. I am only 12 I don't need one right now. I just need to focus on learning what I am and how to use my ability." Darlene said with a smile upon her face.

"I see your sire finally told you about your inheritance, even though you have always had them." Darin said smoothly.

"I suppose I have, but you already knew that didn't you?" Darlene said with a smirk.

"I knew when you stumbled into here at the tender age of 5. It wasn't that hard to place, you might not remember but till you were 7 you had wolf ears upon your head and a tail behind you. You figured out how to conceal them except for the attacks as your sire so puts it. You truly are my reincarnation, a Tracker, a Defense and a Healer. The best weapon sir young Potter could have in his arsenal." Darin said. Darlene tilted her head to the side.

"Weapon? Why would Harry need an arsenal?" Darlene asked.

"A great darkness is upon us, and he is after the young one." Darin said, Darlene let out a sigh and shrugged. Things were never normal with the Potters and she feels they never will be. Considering everyone knows who the Potters are, although Darlene is not sure why Potter is such a famous name perhaps she will talk to her sire about it once she can stomach this whole mate thing. "Something troubles you."

It wasn't a question Darlene noticed. "I can't remember how I found this place, I have always remembered where it is but not how I know."

"I would call it instinct but even then I don't know how you could have gotten the wall open that candle holder is pretty high. Surely no 5-year-old could reach it." Darin smirked.

"You opened it." Darlene stated, Darin smirked knowing that wasn't a question. "And the shield around the office?"

"A scent deifier, simply covers the scents of those incased in the field and erases the scent from the room or area the shield was casted. That is why your scent does not linger here and your sire has yet to find you. Not many Blacks know about Darin Black's study anyways." Darin mentioned.

"Why do you hide your study?" Darlene asked, she remembers she always came here when she was upset or just wanted to be alone, like now. Call it her safe heaven if you will.

"I was never a popular Black. My brother was far more superior; he was intelligent, handsome, kind and outgoing. I was rather shy often forgotten by my parents because I came here to this very study often. The great Samos couldn't find me. Samos was my older brother, and he is your 3 times great uncle." Darin said. There was no hatred in his voice only admiration and love, there was a slight sense of smugness but Darlene could only smile at the statement. "Now on to what is really bothering you."

Darlene was shocked. "How did you?"

"My dear we are as close as two people being one as it will ever get I can tell when something is bothering you. Now out with it." Darin's words had no real bite to them, however that didn't stop Darlene from shaking a little.

"I found my mate." Darlene whispered. Darin raised an eyebrow.

"I would say that is wonderful news, why is it troubling you?" Darin questioned as he watched the young Black stand.

"I'm only 12. Thinking of having a mate is utterly mature for me. I still want to be a child. A mate? How could I possibly do anything with a boy at 12?" Darlene rambled on, Darin gave a soft smile.

"Just because you have found your mate doesn't mean you have to jump into things. Court him if you would like. Let him court you if it pleases you. Allow yourself to grow with him not against him."

Darlene gave a soft smile then frowned. "I don't want to force him into anything, or make him feel like he has to be with me. That is morally unjust." The portrait opened its mouth to object but Darlene cut him off. "If you are going to try to convince me that is not how it works you might want to save your breath."

Darlene walked to the wall and pulled the handle opening the door, she heard the portrait say something but didn't quite catch it. She crept to her room, she was surprised to hear the house was quite even Kreacher was silent and usually the Black cub could hear him cleaning something. She brushed it off and crawled into bed.

X

Darlene sighed she was walking towards the train, she hadn't spoken to her parents since she left the Potter house on Christmas. Her sire was pissed and her carrier was depressed, Darlene had no intention of hurting them she just didn't want to discuss her 'mate' and she knew that would be all they would talk about. She had spent New Years in her room with the occasional pop in from Kreacher giving or taking food in or out. The youngest Potter had knocked on her door a few times to try to talk to her but she ignored him. Sirius and Remus watched as their daughter loaded her stuff onto the train and stepped on. Remus waved to his daughter and saw the small wave back.

Darlene walked down the hallway a found an open compartment, Potter the young Weasley and Granger walked into the compartment shortly after Darlene got comfortable.

"How was your break Darlene." Hermione asked, Darlene knew she was being polite but couldn't handle the niceness.

"Uneventful what of yours?" Darlene asked showing she wasn't completely mean.

"The same, although I hear Harry had a successful break. Didn't you Harry." Hermione responded. This surprised Darlene.

"Yes I know what Fluffy is guarding and why someone would want to take it." Harry said, Ron pat him excitedly on his shoulder. "We should check on it when we get back to ensure it is still there."

"One step at a time Harry. How did you find this information out?" Darlene asked raising her hand to stop Ron from cutting her off.

"A book I found in my father's study." Harry said, Darlene nodded her head and decided it would be best if she let Potter do as he pleased.

X

Darlene stepped of the train she tripped and accidently pushed Harry into somebody else. When they both looked up they saw the Malfoys, Draco and Dexter. Harry had fallen onto Draco and the two were currently lying in the snow, Harry on top of Draco. Darlene glared at the older Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She all but growled. The older Malfoy pulled Harry off his brother and threw him into Darlene he fell backwards into somebody. Darlene was steadied by the person behind her but was too angry to properly thank the person. "How dare you!"

"Ha! A blood-traitor yelling at me, how dare you." Dexter stressed the word you. The hands steading Darlene tightened around her waist to prevent her from reaching the Malfoy.

"I'm not a pure-blood Malfoy, and I am proud not to be. I wouldn't want to rely on daddy to get me everywhere."

"That's because you father can't get you anywhere in life." Dexter said smugly. Darlene struggled against the arms harder.

"If you were half the man my father is you would work for everything, even your status! You, Dexter Malfoy, are not pure by any means." Darlene shouted, Ron and Hermione helped Harry to his feet and dusted him off. All three were shocked at the sudden outburst of the usually quiet Black.

"I am a real wizard. Not some mutt conceived by a traitor and a monster." Dexter said.

"Why don't you gain your 'prince' title without forcing your name? See how powerful you are when stripped of your name." Darlene growled, Dexter frowned at her and led Draco away. Darlene stopped struggling and was released. Harry stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Darlene. I didn't mean to cause trouble with you and the Malfoys." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry Harry. Percy tells me the feud between those two, started last year on the way to Hogwarts for their first year. You had nothing to do with it." Ron reassured him. Darlene turned to thank the person who helped her but her words caught in her throat.

It was George Weasley.

Darlene grabbed his hand and ran towards Hogwarts, only stopping once she reach the very place they hid from Quirrell. Her and George were breathing heavily, they were so close that their breath mingled. George never took his gaze away from Darlene's eyes. George leaned in and close the short distance between them, his lips pressed lightly against her. Darlene pushed her lips against his lightly, and then she broke the kiss quickly touching her lips.

"I'm sorry Darlene I couldn't stop myself." George whispered, Darlene stood there for a second and then cleared her throat and dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away like that. I don't know what came over me." Darlene mumbled her glance shifted to the ground. George gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"I'm glad you did." George said, Darlene was caught in a trace looking into his eyes. She leaned on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, and rocked back onto her heels.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." Darlene smirked, and then ran away. George reached out to her but missed her hand.

X

Darlene sat down next to Harry in the dinning hall two weeks after the kiss with George. She put food on her plate and glanced around the trio.

"I heard about your dentition in the forest with Hagrid from my Uncle." Darlene said, Hermione glanced her way and gave her a small glare. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"Just something I saw in the forest." Harry responded, Darlene pats his head.

"You met a centaur, did you not? He saved you from something yes?" Darlene asked.

"How do you know so much?" Hermione shouted.

"I talk to Hagrid on the daily, and I do live in Gryffindor, and you three are not exactly secret about your adventures in the common room." Darlene said to her. Hermione let out a puff and Darlene turned her attention back to Harry. "Harry your parents would never let anything bad happen to you and that goes for a lot of the professors here. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then why does Snape want the stone?" Hermione growled. Darlene snapped her attention to her.

"Still going on about that Granger?" Darlene stood and turned over her shoulder. "I can see why the Malfoys dislike muggle-borns." And with those hateful words she left the dinning hall and to the library to get away from the trio and her carrier. Remus was still a teacher at Hogwarts and probably saw the entire exchange, he didn't hear any words but could see there was something wrong.

Darlene sat at a table towards the back of library. Darlene opened her potions book and sighed.

"Cramming for the end of the year finals?" a voice questioned in front of her. Fred Weasley was standing in front of her with his tie loose, Darlene shrugged and Fred sat down.

"Not really. Trying to wrap my head around some things and get my mind off of others." Darlene said watching Fred.

"What's going on between you and George?" Fred asked.

"Quick and to the point Weasley? I would be careful you are starting to become Percy." Darlene said. Fred gagged.

"I could never become Percy, and I find that rather insulting. And you are not going to change the subject so easily."

"I don't know-" Darlene started but was cut off by Fred.

"Don't play coy. George came to the room two weeks ago with a sad smile but happiness in his eyes. I know it has something to do with you so spill."

"Why don't you ask your twin?" Darlene questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"George isn't one to kiss and tell." Fred said slowly.

"How did you?"

"I didn't until just now. You kissed George? That's great!" Fred said standing up with joy. Darlene stood and covered his mouth by reaching over the table.

"It's not great I don't know what came over me." Darlene said taking her hand away from Fred's mouth when she was sure he wouldn't be loud.

"So you regret it? Georgie will be so upset." Fred said. Darlene looked over Fred's face looking for any indication that he was lying.

"What do you mean?"

"George fancies you. I thought it was obvious?" Fred said sitting back down.

"Funny way of showing it." Darlene snapped back sitting down.

"The Grimm told us not to come to you. Told us to wait and see if you would come to one of us. Apparently you have." Fred said, Darlene sighed and leaned over the table.

"Can you keep a secret Fred?" Darlene asked with Fred's nod she continued. She told him all that she knew about herself and how George was her mate and she would eventually wilt away if she continued to deny George.

"George will be so excited. He has fancied you since you sat on the sorting stool. However I'm pretty sure everyone fancied you since you sat on the sorting stool." Fred said grabbing his chin.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Darlene asked tilting her head to the side.

"You are an attractive girl Dar, and you are only 12. You are sure to be a babe in the future so every guy hear likes you. Of course your father and Snape did a pretty good job scaring away every boy who tried." Fred confessed.

"That actually explains a lot really." Darlene said.

"So when are you going to make another move on my brother. Wait till Malfoy hears about this." Fred said.

"Malfoy?" Darlene questioned.

"Yeah, the one in your year. He's been going on about how George could never catch the attention of such a beautiful creature by being a blood-traitor and a poor wizard." Fred waved it off.

"Why would Dexter Malfoy care?" Darlene asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Darlene, why is it that you and Malfoy disagree so much?" Fred hesitated with the word disagree.

"Because he is arrogant." Darlene stated simply, Fred shook his head.

"You rejected him on the train when you first met him. He was coming on to you. George Percy and I were in the compartment next to yours. We heard the whole thing. You humiliated the Malfoy, although he still likes you." Fred said. Darlene's jaw dropped.

"How could a 'pure-blood' Malfoy possibly like me I'm no pureblood." Darlene questioned with a shake of her head, Fred shook his head and stood.

"You are really dense aren't you?" Fred joked. Darlene was offended, she thought herself rather intelligent. "At least in matters of the heart." Fred said with a laugh and then left. Darlene was confused by his words; she shook her head and continued to her work.

X

George was not amused. He could tell his twin knew something but the git wasn't saying a thing. George had a sneaky feeling it had to do with Hogwarts's beauty, which only angered him more. After the kiss two weeks ago the girl had gone out of her way to avoid the twin, George was going to snap if he saw her with little Potter again. The two were becoming to close for George's comfort and it was bothering him, he had never been the jealous type. Sure anytime he heard someone try to talk to Darlene he would prank them into leaving her alone. Granted he was busy often with that, Fred thought it was just random impulses.

Fred was sitting in the common room when his twin cornered him. George stood in front of him arms crossed. Fred laughed at the serious face.

"What are you hiding?" George questioned.

"You're a jealous bloke." Fred shouted while clutching his stomach, George growled and grabbed Fred's shoulders.

"Tell me what you know." George said. Fred's laughter died down.

"Give it time. She will have to tell you eventually." Fred said. George had a feeling he knew what 'she' Fred was talking about. Again George was not amused.

X

Harry Hermione and Ron raced to Professor McGonagall's office, after the end of the year exams were over.

"We need to speak with Dumbledore it's important." Harry said, McGonagall looked up from the paper she was writing on.

"I'm sorry the Headmaster is not her at the moment, he went off to important Ministry business."

"Please, this is important someone is going to try and steal the stone." Harry said placing his hands on the table.

"I don't know how you know about the stone but you will return to your dormitory and not speak of it again." McGonagall said shooing the three out of her office.

Harry Hermione and Ron were walking through the halls talking when Snape and Darlene appeared behind them, Harry was glaring at Snape and Hermione was glaring at Darlene.

"Now what are three Gryffindors such as yourselves doing inside, on a day like this?" Snape asked the group. Darlene glared back at Hermione un-amused with the first year. Hermione tried to come up with an excuse. "I wouldn't wonder around, people might think you are up to something." Snape finished he noticed the glare from Harry and stumbled a little before turning away. Darlene crossed her arms.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermione whispered. Darlene walked past the group nudging Hermione on her way by. Once Darlene was out of ear shot Harry responded.

"We have to go down the trap door. Tonight."

X

**There you have it chapter 3. I like this story and I hope it is developing along the way. Sorry it's not right on point with the movie and probably a lot farther off with the books. Again I state I did not read the books only watched the movies, I get my information from sparknotes and clips from the movie. Please review and tell me if I can improve anything (please excluded grammar) or develop anything further.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I think the young ones are up to something." Darlene said walking into her carrier's office. Lily was sitting in a chair reading a book and Remus was sitting at his desk looking over first years' papers.

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked putting her book down in her lap. Darlene walked over to the chair in front of Lily.

"They keep talking about the stone and Fluffy. Hermione even accuse Uncle Snape of trying to steal the stone!" Darlene exclaimed. Remus glanced up at his daughter.

"I assure you, it is well guarded." Remus said going back to his papers.

"Even if someone knew how to get passed Fluffy." Darlene said. Remus stopped writing and sighed. He stared at the back of his daughter.

"There are other things protecting that stone other then Fluffy." Remus said. Lily gave a reassuring pat to Darlene's shoulder.

"If you are so concerned about the what the young Gryffindors are up too. Perhaps you should do whatever it is you think they are going to do and be there to stop them." Lily said and offered her goddaughter a wink. Darlene smirked and nodded.

"Absolutely not! You will have nothing to do with that stone!" Remus shouted glaring at his daughter's back. Darlene spun around to face her carrier.

"I think I can help Harry and the other's. Professor Quirrell is going to try to steel the stone. I smelt blood on him the night of Halloween, I think he entered the room and was attacked by Fluffy. Why else would he smell like blood?" Darlene said sternly but knew losing her temper would result in an angry werewolf and even as a daughter that is never a good thing to force upon a werewolf. Remus took in a slow breath.

"Stay out of trouble Darlene." Remus said, Darlene walked out of the office after hugging her godmother and carrier.

X

Harry Hermione and Ron walked down the forbidden corridor after Hermione stunned Neville in the common room. Hermione unlocked the door and the three first years were met by a smirking 2nd year and a relaxed three-headed dog.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione growled out. Darlene covered her heart and scoffed.

"I'm hurt Granger I came down here to help you and this is what I get?" Darlene said, she pats the middle head of Fluffy's. Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You lot were not the first ones here though, someone else was here before I was."

"Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled out. Darlene growled which made Fluffy growl.

"I told you Uncle Snape would never want the stupid stone!" Darlene yelled back.

"Who else would want to steal it?" Hermione shouted.

"Quirrell is my guess." Darlene mumbled.

"The stuttering professor?" Ron asked.

"What in Merlin's name made you think of him? Of all the people to frame him?" Hermione said. Darlene rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Harry.

"When you go down there you need to stay calm." Darlene said, once she got a nod from Harry she went down the trap door. Harry Ron and Hermione shortly followed after. Ron and Harry began to panic in the devil's snare, more so when Darlene and Hermione sunk down.

"Darlene!" "Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Harry what did I tell you before you came down here?" Darlene shouted up.

"Relax. Struggling only makes it tighter." Hermione shouted. Harry relaxed and sunk down. Ron was in a full panic. Hermione cast the light spell and Ron fell down.

"Lucky we didn't panic." Ron said standing up. Darlene rolled her eyes.

"Lucky Hermione listens in Herbology." Harry said.

"Do you hear that?" Darlene asked, she walked over and covered Ron's mouth. "Hear it?"

"Sounds like wings." Harry said walking towards the sound Darlene pushed Ron after Hermione and brought up the rear of the group. A bunch of keys were flying around the room. Darlene and Harry stood in awe of all the keys and Hermione and Ron tried to get the lock to unlatch with the spell. Harry stared at the broom he went to touch it. Darlene grabbed his wrist.

"Harry this seems too easy." Darlene said.

"You can do it Harry you're the first, first year seeker in a century." Ron encouraged. Darlene let go of his wrist. All of the keys dove for Harry as soon as he touched the broom. Darlene ran over to the door, Harry chased the broken winged key and caught it throwing it to Hermione. Hermione unlocked the door and the three rushed behind it Ron took hold of the door and shut it after Harry flew through. All of them let out a breath. They continued walking and wondered into a room.

"It's like a graveyard." Hermione mentioned. Ron and Darlene shook their heads.

"It's a chess board." They said at the same time, Ron walked out on to board. Ron took the lead after the pawns stopped them from passing by.

"You don't suppose it's like real wizards chess do you?" Hermione asked, Ron moved the pawn and all watched in horror as the pawn was destroyed. Ron continued with the game and was down to the last few moves. Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry you know once I make my move you will be free to check the king." Ron said.

"Wait Ron." Darlene called out as Harry shouted at Ron.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is going to sacrifice himself." Harry said. Hermione gasped.

"Ron you can't." Hermione shouted at him.

"It's the only way." Ron said, Ron gulped and commanded his horse to move. The queen attacked him and forced him to fall of the chess piece. Hermione went to go to him.

"Don't move remember we are still playing." Harry shouted at her, Harry moved and said checkmate. The sword of the king fell and Harry and Hermione ran towards Ron. Darlene moved towards the door.

"Come on Harry. We have to keep moving. It has to be you." Darlene said turning towards the trio. Harry stood up.

"Take care of him Hermione." Hermione nodded her head and Harry walked over to Darlene. They both walked through the door and walked down the steps. Professor Quirrell was standing in front of a mirror.

"I told you it was him." Darlene whispered following Harry down the steps.

"You?" Harry asked. Quirrell turns around. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one." Darlene growled at Harry.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell stutter, then smirked.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry said slowly. Darlene growled again.

"According to Hermione." Darlene said.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said, Darlene crossed her arms.

"Snape was trying to...save me?" Harry questioned turning to Darlene. Darlene gave a small nod.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Quirrell said.

"Th-then you let the troll in." Harry said.

"I knew it." Darlene said pointing at Quirrell. "I smelt blood all over you that night."

"Very good Potter, Black, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Darlene stepped closer to Harry. "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

A raspy voice calls. "Use the boy." Darlene took a defensive stance in front of Harry.

"Come here, Potter, now!" Quirrell shouted, Harry went to step around Darlene. Darlene held her hand out stopping Harry from advancing.

"Aw, the young Black. I should have killed you when I had the chance." The raspy voice was back. "It would have been so easy."

Harry put a hand on Darlene's shoulder and stepped around her. Harry stands in front of the mirror.

"Tell me. What do you see?" Quirrell asks, Darlene takes a step forward.

Harry looks in the mirror. He sees himself. His mirror self brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone. The mirror self winks and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Harry reaches to his pocket. There is a lump. He gasps.

"What is it?! What do you see?!" Quirrell questions.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." Harry said, Darlene took a step forward.

"He lies." The raspy voice shouts. Darlene runs forwards and pushes Harry behind her.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell shouted at the pair.

"Keep it to yourself Harry." Darlene said.

"Let me speak to them." The raspy voice calls out.

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell said turning away from the two.

"I have strength enough for this." The raspy voice claims. Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces the two via the mirror. "Darlene Black. We meet again."

"Voldemort." Darlene whispered. Harry glanced at her in a panic.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in Harry's pocket!" Voldemort said. Darlene stepped back pushing Harry back further. "I should have killed you off that night."

Darlene glared at the mirror.

"You know the night I'm talking about don't you? You were a just a pathetic wolf cub then. Sitting in Potter's crib like a guard mutt!" Voldemort shouted. Darlene growled at the demeaning name. "The two of you were left in the room as your parent fought of my faithful death eaters outside. Yet non of them noticed I was in the house, standing over the two of you. Until I fired my curse and it bounced of a blue shield and cause me to become this."

"It was a light blue shield." Darlene growled again, pushing Harry closer to the exit.

"Stop him." Voldemort shouted. Quirrell snapped his fingers and the room was surrounded by fire. Harry returned to Darlene's back.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!" Voldemort questioned his voice was soft for him.

"Why would we join you?" Darlene said, Harry glanced up at her face. Darlene's face was blank.

"Haha. Bravery, you have always had it. Haven't you Darlene. Tell me don't you wish to have that loving relationship with that Weasley twin?" Darlene glanced to the mirror and saw herself in an embrace with George. "All I ask for is something in return." Harry lifted the stone out of his pocket "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil."

"He's lying!" Darlene yelled.

"Kill them." Voldemort shouted.

Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Darlene, one hand on Darlene's throat. They fall to the steps, Darlene on top of Harry. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes Darlene. Darlene strains and squeaks, Harry reaching for the stone. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off of Darlene. Smoke furls from under his hand. Darlene stands up and Harry stands behind her going for the stone. Quirrell's hand dissipates.

"Idiot! Get the stone!" Voldemort yells. Quirrell steps towards the two, Darlene puts her hand out. A light blue light shoots forward cause Quirrell to step back and wind to blow Darlene's hair back. Quirrell backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the floor. Harry turns around as Quirrell falls, and gasps. Darlene smirks and looks down at her hand, she grabs it with her other and turns to face Harry. Harry sees a dust cloud with Voldemort face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry and Darlene. Both scream and fall to the floor Darlene on to her stomach and face and Harry on his back. The stone falls from Harry's hand. Voldemort flies away. The two lay unconscious.

Remus, Lily and Dumbledore rush into the room. Remus rushing to Darlene and Dumbledore and Lily rushing to Harry.

"Hermione, get Madam Pomfrey. With haste." Dumbledore commanded.

X

In the hospital wing. Harry is bandaged, lying in bed. He awakens, puts on his glasses, and sits up. There are cards and candy all over. Dumbledore approaches him.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore said.

"Admirers?" Harry questions.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you Miss Black and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." Dumbledore said. Both smile. "Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione? And Darlene?" Harry asked getting frantic.

"The two are fine. Miss Black hasn't woken up yet, but Madam Pomfrey says she will be just fine." Dumbledore said raising a hand.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore said.

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry questions, Dumbledore sits on the bed.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Dumbledore admits.

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next..." Harry started.

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something." Dumbledore said with a wink, they both smile.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry questions, Dumbledore sighs.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return." Dumbledore says and Harry deflates. "Harry do you know what Darlene did for you?"

"The night of the attack? Yes Voldemort described it." Harry said, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Harry. In the room with Quirrell." Dumbledore said Harry shook his head. "Darlene is a very strong being, a mix of three. Only one other person has been like that. Harry Darlene has the power of a defense, a healer and a tracker. She will always protect you because on that night part of her purpose was embedded in you. So I suggest on your next adventure you ask her to come along." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and let a slow smile.

"Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Harry shakes his head. "It was because of Darlene. She gave part of her purpose for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark. A kind of mark that cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What kind of mark?" Harry questions.

"Devotion, Harry, devotion and loyalty." Dumbledore pats Harry's head. "Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..." Dumbledore takes brown bean and eats it. "Mm. Alas. Earwax." Harry chuckles.

X

Darlene woke up alone in the hospital, she sighed and sat up leaning her back against the wall. She look at her hand, the one that shot the light was wrapped in a bandage. She took the edge of the bandage and slowly unwrapped it. When the bandage was off her hand an image of a skull with a snake for a tongue and paw prints circling it was burned into her skin. She ran her thumb over the mark and felt the raised skin. She closed her and held it close to her chest when she heard someone walk in. It was the trio.

"Oh good you are awake." Harry said, Hermione couldn't meet her eye. Remus walked into the room behind the three.

"Darlene." Remus smiled. "There are people waiting to see you." Darlene nodded and all four walked out. Darlene glanced back down at the strange mark and covered it with the bandage. Darlene moved out of the bed and dressed herself in her school robes.

X

In the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling. Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall. She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." The crowd clapped. Harry and Hermione hid their heads, Darlene places her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." The crowd clapped. George glancing at Darlene. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points." More clapping. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." The Slytherin table burst out in an immense cheer. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." The Gryffindor students look up. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." Gryffindors congratulated Hermione while the hall was full of applause. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess." Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths, 'You!' "That Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points." The hall gave their applause. "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Darlene Black, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 30 points for each of them, 60 points to Gryffindor." The hall let out an outrageous cheer, Darlene and Harry looked at each other then at Dumbledore.

"We are tied with Slytherin." Darlene and Hermione whispered.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said nodding to Neville, the Gryffindor table erupted into a loud cheer as Neville stared at Dumbledore with disbelief. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." He claps his hands together. The green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Everyone cheers and throws his or her hats up into the air; everyone was patting Neville on the back. Darlene was clapping and stood up, Fred 'nonchalantly' pushed Darlene into George. George smiled down at her and grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't fall backwards. Darlene's hand fell to George's chest. Darlene's cheeks went red.

"We meet again Miss Black." George chuckles.

"It seems we have Mr. Weasley." Darlene smiles. George pulls her into a hug.

X

Remus and Darlene stood in front of a fireplace waiting. Darlene kept the bandage on her hand, she looked up the main mark right after getting out of the hospital wing. She didn't want anyone thinking she supported He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Remus was suspicious but respected his daughter's secrets, he didn't know what exactly happened in the room or even what happened to his cub the night of the attack. He did know something happened between her and the Weasley twin, he saw the exchange after Gryffindor won the cup. Remus has not asked about it but somehow knew he would be seeing more of the Weasleys' this summer.

Lily and Harry walked into the room with their hands full of all their things, Remus laughed and helped Lily with her things. The shoved the stuff into the fireplace and Remus flooed away with it all. Next Darlene, Harry and Lily flooed to the Black manor. Darlene and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, Darlene stumbled into her father and Harry fell to his knees. Sirius looked down at his daughter, he saw a band aid on her forehead close to her hair line. He brushed it with his thumb, he opened his mouth.

"Don't asked, Sirius. It's a long and complicated story, everything is okay now." Remus said, Sirius glared and lifted Darlene's bandaged hand. Darlene panicked and pulled her hand from her sire. She gripped it and pulled it close to her chest and had wide terrified eyes. Sirius glared at his daughter, tempted to pulled the hand towards him and examine it.

"Well I think it is time for us to head to our own house." James said. "Have a terrific summer Padfoot, we will see you soon."

Sirius waved to his friends and winked at Harry, who gave a wide smile in return. Darlene moved away from her sire and waved goodbye to the Potters. Remus walked over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

"She hasn't said much since we found her in the room." Remus said, Sirius frowned again.

X

Darlene was standing on her balcony looking over the lake that ended her backyard. Sirius walked out and tapped the railing to gather her attention, Darlene looked at him and covered her bandaged hand. Sirius noticed and sighed.

"Darlene."

"Dad I don't want to talk about what happened." Darlene said turning towards her father. Sirius chuckled.

"Good thing I wasn't going to ask. I was going to ask about the Weasley." Sirius said, Darlene blushed and turned her head away from him.

"That is another topic I don't want to discuss." Darlene said her voice was close to a whisper.

"Has something happened between you?" Sirius asked. Darlene's blush intensified.

"I kissed him." Darlene mumbled, Sirius's smile fell from his face.

"You did what?" Sirius asked.

X

**Duh Duh Duuuuuhhhh. What is going to happen next? I have to say I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of Harry Potter I simply changed so of a script I fond online towards the end to watch some what with what actually happened. I'm not claiming the Harry Potter story line as my own just Darlene and the changes. So review and tell me what you think it will help me immensely. But please do ignore my grammar that has always been a problem. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly I'm getting mix signals from you." Darlene muttered, Sirius gripped his daughter's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Same that one more time." Sirius said.

"I kissed George Weasley." Darlene said.

"I'll kill him." Sirius said turning to leave Darlene grabbed his arm.

"I'm seriously confused were you not the one he said I had to tell George what he was to me or I would wilt away?" Darlene questioned. Sirius turned back to his daughter.

"So you told Weasley." Sirius said.

"I told a Weasley." Darlene shrugged. Sirius glared at his daughter.

"Which Weasley?" Sirius asked. Darlene took a step back and grabbed her bandage hand behind her back it was stinging.

"Fred Weasley." Darlene gritted out. She grinded her teeth together to keep her cries of pain in. "Something is wrong with Harry." Darlene ran from the balcony to the fireplace passing her papa and pushing him out of the way.

"Darlene! Where are you going?" Remus shouted, Sirius soon ran into his husband.

"Where did she go?" Sirius asked.

"She just flooed away. I didn't catch where she was going however." Remus admitted. Sirius pulled Remus to the fireplace.

"She mumbled something about Harry before running off." Sirius said grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Potter House." And then threw the powder to the ground they erupted into green flame and stumble out of the Potter's fireplace.

"Moony, Padfoot. So nice of you to drop in. Darlene ran off that way, care to tell us what is going on?" James asked, Lily walking in with a tray with a teapot and tea cups on it.

"Darlene said something was wrong with Harry and then ran off." Sirius said, Lily set the tray down and the four ran out of the door James leading the way. When the four adults found Darlene she was standing in front of Harry, Harry was kneeling clutching his wrist. Dexter Malfoy standing in front of Draco who was shaking.

"How dare you touch Harry." Darlene shouted grabbing her wand from her boot. "You'll pay for it." Darlene started to say a spell when Sirius grabbed her wand from her hand.

"Enough Darlene. What happened." Sirius said his face was close to Darlene's. Darlene didn't flinch.

"Malfoy stepped on Harry's wrist after pushing him to the ground. That's what I saw. Why don't you tell him what happened Malfoy." Darlene growled out the last sentence.

"My brother and I were simply minding our own business when Potter attacked us." Dexter started.

"Bloody lair." Darlene shouted advancing towards the Malfoys. Sirius held her shoulders and pushed her back a little. "If Harry attacked you why is he the only one hurt." Darlene growled over Sirius's shoulder. Lily helped Harry up and cast a spell on his wrist to stop the hurt. Darlene's hand stopped stinging.

"Malfoys I think it is time you went home." Remus said stepping up next to Sirius.

"My father will be hearing about this." Dexter said with a sneer. Darlene made a face at him.

X

"Darlene, how did you know I was in trouble?" Harry asked as they were all eating dinner at the Potter's. Darlene froze as everyone looked towards her. Darlene moved her left hand-the bandaged one-under the table.

"Instinct I guess." Darlene said casting her gaze down to her plate.

"Instincts don't tell you exactly what it is, its warning you about." Sirius said. "You knew exactly what it was."

"Just a hunch really." Darlene mumbled. Sirius didn't believe his daughter but let it go.

X

"Do you think we would get in trouble if we kidnapped Harry?" Ron asked the twins when they were alone in the family room. Ron and Fred playing Wizards chess.

"Missing the Little Potter?" Fred questioned.

"He said he would visit." Ron mumbled. Fred and George laughed. "So, how bout it? We kidnap Harry and he spends the rest of the summer here."

Fred and George rolled their eyes at their little brother. "As much as getting into mischief sounds fun." George started.

"Not up to the wrath of one James Potter." Fred finished. "Why don't you just write to Potter."

"I've tried. I've gotten no response." Ron said moving a chess piece. Fred moved a piece after sitting in quiet for a while.

"Perhaps we will stop by the Potter house tomorrow Ron." Fred said, George nodding in agreement.

X

Lily rushed to the door and saw the three youngest boy Weasleys. She welcomed them in and called to Harry. Harry came down the stairs and greeted his friends.

"It's good to see Ron. I can't believe you didn't write." Harry said disappointed.

"I wrote." Ron shouted. Darlene came into the house from the backyard holding on to a house elf in one hand and a stack of letters in the other.

"I believe these are yours Harry. I caught this little guy intercepting the Weasley owl. Turns out he has been intercepting your letters for a while." Darlene said looking at Harry. "Oh, hello Weasleys."

"Who are you?" Harry commanded. The elf yelped and struggled in Darlene's hold.

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." The elf responded. Darlene let the house elf go.

"Why did you intercept the letters?" Lily asked. James came into the front room to see what all the commotion was.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Heh- Dobby hoped, if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir." Dobby said holding his make shift outfit.

"Why mustn't Harry go back to Hogwarts?" Lily asked grabbing James's hand.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen." Dobby said. Lily squeezed James's hand tighter.

"What plot?" Ron asked. Fred and George stepped closer to Darlene. Dobby turned to Darlene.

"Darlene Black must not go back to Hogwarts either. She will put Harry Potter in risk as well as others." Dobby pointed a finger at Darlene. "Darlene Black must stay away from Hogwarts, or bad things will come upon her."

"Rubish Dobby. I have to learn to control my magic impulses." Darlene responded.

"What exactly is waiting for them at Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Dobby has said to much." And with a snap Dobby was gone.

"What a strange elf." Fred mused. George and Darlene glared at him.

"That's all you can say? Harry and I have basically been warned that our lives are in danger if we go back to Hogwarts." Darlene said with a disbelieving look. Fred shrugged.

"The safest place for the two of you is Hogwarts I ensure you." James said.

X

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." The owner of the book store shouted.

"Ah! Here he is!" Molly said. Darlene covered her giggle

"Mum fancies him." Ron said, Harry smiled and Molly hit Ron's shoulder.

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the _Daily Prophet._" A photographer shouted pushing through the crowd.

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" Lockhart questioned.

"Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam." The photographer grabbed Harry and pushed him towards Lockhart who pulled him into his side and smiled big.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is." Lockhart said as the camera flashed. "When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_,... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet _bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge." Lockhart handed Harry a big stack of books. "Now, ladies?" Harry hurried back to the Weasleys who took him and Darlene school shopping considering the Potters and Blacks had things that needed to be done.

"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron." Molly said taking the books and the group headed towards the door.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco said stepping out in front of the group Dexter close behind.

"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even buy textbooks without making the front page." Dexter said.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." Darlene said stepping in front of Harry.

"Got yourself a body guard did you Harry?" Dexter started, but stopped and rolled his eyes when he felt his father's cane on his shoulder and stepped to the side.

"Now, now boys. Play nicely. Mr. Potter, Miss Black. We meet at last." Lucius said, he glanced at the bandage wrapped around Darlene's left hand. "However did you get that?"

"I was attacked by Voldemort." Darlene growled out.

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish." Lucius said, Darlene opened her mouth but Hermione beat her to it.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." Hermione said smoothly Lucius Malfoy turned his attention to her.

"And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents." The group looked back towards the Grangers and Arthur. "Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius turned his attention to the Weasleys. "Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book." Malfoy senior said grabbing Ginny's book. "You must be the Weasleys."

Arthur came up behind Ginny and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on children. It's mad in here. Lets go outside."

"Weasley Senior." Lucius sneered.

"Malfoy." Arthur nodded.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Lucius asked placing the book and an extra back into Ginny's cauldron, Harry noticed.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur said, Darlene was glaring at the oldest Malfoy offspring.

"Clearly. Come along boys. See you at work Weasley." Lucius said walking out of the store.

"See you in school." Draco and Dexter said in a disgraced tone towards Harry and Darlene. Darlene lounged for Dexter but was held back by the twins.

"Come of it Dar. He isn't worth it." Fred said.

X

The group was rushing to the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Percy Fred and George ran through First followed by Hermione and Ginny. The married couple was next, Harry lead the pack for Darlene and Ron. Harry slammed into the brick and Ron ran into Harry, Darlene came to a stop just in time before she crashed into Ron. A conductor came over and asked if everything was okay.

"I just lost control of the trolley." Harry responded, the conductor nodded and went on his way. Darlene went over to the portal and tapped the brick.

"It's sealed. Why would that happen?" Darlene asked. The clock rung 11 and the trio looked at each other.

"The train laves at exactly 11." Ron said, looking towards Harry.

"We've missed it." Harry said looking towards Darlene.

"What do we do now?" Darlene asked looking towards Ron.

"Wait. If we can't get in do you think mum and dad can get back out? We will just wait for them by the car." Ron said looking towards Harry. Harry and Darlene looked at each other.

"The car." The both yelled. Ron looked frightened.

X

After nearly killing Harry by pushing him out of the flying car, then almost being maimed by a tree. The three stood in front of Snape.

"You were spotted by seven muggles no less!" Snape yelled Darlene took a small step backwards. "If it were up to me you two would be back on the train and leaving Hogwarts tonight."

"Professor, there are three of us." Darlene said. Snape look to her. "Your father will deal with you."

"Thankfully they aren't." McGonagall said, she walked into the room ignoring Filch. "I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention. Miss Black you father is waiting for you in his office."

"Of course he is." Darlene mumbled, she left the office to walk to her father's. When she got there both of her fathers were standing in the office Remus was crossing his arms and Sirius sitting in a chair. Darlene walked in and closed the door.

"Darlene, what on earth were you thinking?" Remus asked. Darlene slumped her shoulders.

"The portal closed and we missed the train, we needed to get to Hogwarts." Darlene said slowly, Anger was on her father's side pushing onward with her anger would make things worse.

"We didn't you wait for the older Weasleys to get back? They could have taken you to Hogwarts." Remus said.

"If I was aware of another way to Hogwarts I a sure you I would have waited. However I was in a panic." Darlene said her face went blank. Sirius chuckled from the couch and Remus smacked the back of his head. Sirius growled a little while rubbing his now throbbing skull. Darlene's face never changed. Remus walked over to his daughter and leaned to her eye level.

"Darlene you are 13 years old now. Take responsibility and think with your head. You are far from daft." Remus said, Sirius saw the bandage still wrapped round her hand.

"Is your hand still injured?" Sirius asked, Darlene moved her hand behind her back.

"No." Darlene said taking a step back.

"Then why is there a bandage still wrapped around it?" Sirius asked standing up. Remus looked back at his mate.

"It's an ugly scar and I can't bare to see it." Darlene said. It wasn't a complete lie, she really couldn't stand to see it. It made her feel disloyal to those around her. Sirius stepped closer.

"It can't be that bad." Sirius said Darlene sighed.

"Can I go to my dormitory? It's getting late." This question was directed to her carrier, Remus gave a nod and Darlene left the room.

X

Darlene walks down the hall to find Harry and Ron about to walk into the great hall.

"Ron Harry! Wait up!" Darlene said running up to them. The three of them walked into the hall and George and Fred moved apart and Fred pulled Darlene between them.

"We thought-" George started, Darlene looked his way when he spoke and turned to Fred when he started speaking.

"You would never make it." Fred ended. Darlene offered a small smile and began to put food on her plate. Fred leaned over to her ear.

"You've had a bandage on your hand for quite some time." Darlene stiffened and moved her hand under the table.

"Why does everyone suddenly seem so interested in my hand." Darlene mumbled. Fred nudged her shoulder and pretended not to notice the glare coming from over Darlene's head.

X

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione has her nose buried in Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Ron runs gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand then shakes his head grimly.

"Say it. I'm doomed." Ron said looking at his broken wand, Darlene giggled at his misfortune and Harry turned his head and smiled.

"You're doomed." Harry said with a quiet chuckle.

A light blinds Harry from over Darlene's shoulder. He blinks and, he finds a small

boy standing before him with a camera.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." The boy now known for Colin said. Darlene covered her mouth to keep the pumpkin juice in her mouth when the boy snaped a side picture of her.

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet" Harry started but was cut off by Colin, Darlene glared at the first year.

"They're for my dad – the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental." Colin explained.

"Imagine that." Ron and Darlene mumbled at the same time.

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you?" Colin said not hearing Darlene and Ron. Harry glances at Ron. He looks positively homicidal. Mercifully, just then, owls stream into the Hall. One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops beak-first into Ron's soup. The Weasley owl, Errol.

"Bloody bird's a menace - Oh...no." Ron said grabbing the red envelope.

"Heads up, everyone. Weasley's gotten himself a Howler." Seamus laughed. Darlene glared at him slightly.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible." Neville said. Ron looks pale. Hands shaking, he opens it, and...Mrs. Weasley's voice thunders from the envelope, sending plates and spoons rattling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" her voice softens suddenly. "Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the small black book she's scribbling in. Darlene looks at Ginny and notices the black book is somewhat new to the youngest Weasley. Ron watches the envelope rip itself into pieces, then endures howls of laughter from the other House tables. Colin Creevey snaps a few photos. Harry looks sympathetically at Ron. Darlene pushed the small first year away with a small smile.

"Look at it this way. How much worse can things get?" Harry questioned. The twins were trying to contain laughter from either side of Darlene.

"You two are always getting into trouble. How come you never get a howler?" Ron asked, Harry pats his shoulder. Fred and George clutch their chests with fake looks of hurt across their faces.

"How can you say that" George starts.

"We never get into trouble." Fred says dramatically leaning his head on Darlene shoulder, who pats his head jokingly.

"More like the two of you are never caught." Darlene says with a chuckle. The twins perk up and points to Darlene.

"Exactly." The twins say in unison. Darlene rolls her eyes and glances to the teacher table. Remus is staring at her intensely; she turns back to Harry and ignores the feeling of being watched.

X

Darlene was walking through a hall when she saw Oliver Wood and the Gryffindor Quidditch team behind him. She walked towards the pit and saw the Slytherin team walking towards the Gryffindor team. Darlene rolled her eyes and walked towards the two groups, briefly noticing Granger and Ron.

"I booked the pitch for today." Oliver said, Darlene stepped up between the two teams Marcus Flint winked at her, Darlene's eyes went wide. Dexter stood next to Marcus completely ignoring her.

"Relax Wood. I got a note." Marcus said looking at Darlene from head to toe and handing a note over to Oliver. Darlene hugged her books closer to her chest and turned her gaze to Oliver.

"I Professor Snape hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today to train their new seeker." Oliver read aloud, he looked up from the note. "You got a new seeker?"

"Who?" Harry asked. Dexter scoffed and grabbed the shoulder of someone behind him and pulled him in front. "Draco?"

Darlene noticed the brooms on their shoulders. "That's not all that's new this year, look." Darlene said pointing to the brooms.

"The Nimbus 2001." Ron said in amazement.

"A gift from Mr. Malfoy." Marcus said, he threw what he thought was a seductive look to Darlene. Darlene covered her mouth.

"That's right Weasley. Unlike most my father can afford the best." Draco said with a sneer and confidant look.

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way onto the team. They earned their spot with talent." Hermione said, Darlene was shocked the little Granger was growing confidant.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Dexter growled. Everyone froze at the word except for Harry and Darlene. Darlene's temper was bubbling over. Fred and George seemed to snap out of it and lounged for the Malfoy. Oliver stopped them but couldn't reach Darlene. Darlene socked Dexter in the face forcing him onto his back holding his cheek.

"Just because you are a full blown wizard does not make you better then anyone. If you were half the wizard Hermione was you wouldn't need daddy's influence to remain in this school." Darlene said down at Dexter, by the end of her speech Fred had moved around Oliver and was pulling on Darlene's arm to get her away from the fallen Malfoy.

"Eat slugs." Ron said, Darlene snapped her attention to the younger Weasley just in time to see Ron fly back away from Draco and roll over to his knees and grab his stomach. Hermione and Harry ran to his side and then Ron puked up a slug. Darlene made a face of discuss and there was laughter and noises of disgust. Colin comes up and flashes his camera.

"Wow, can you hold him still Harry?" Colin asked. Darlene shook out of Fred's grasp and moved to the group grabbing Colin.

"Get out of the way Colin." Harry shouted. "Come one Hermione lets get him to Hagrid." Harry and Hermione stand with Ron and lead him away. Darleen pushes Colin towards the hallway and turns to the group. Dexter was finally standing after receiving help from his brother and Marcus. Darlene took a step towards the Slytherin group but decided against it and ran after the trio.

X

At Hagrid's Darlene knocked and smiled at Hagrid before walking into his hut with the second years walking in behind her. Hagrid takes one look at Ron then rummages around for something.

"Alright here it is." Hagrid said turning around, he placed a bucket on Ron's lap. Darlene looked on with a puzzled look.

"Hagrid that's a bucket." Darlene said, she turned away from Ron when he pukes up another slug.

"Better ou' then in." Hagrid said towards Darlene at her disgusted face. "Who was he tryin' to curse anyway."

"Malfoy." Harry said before Darlene. "He called her, actually I'm not sure what he called her." Harry said glancing to Hermione. Darlene rolled her eyes, leave it to the Potters to not teach their kids all about the magical world.

"He called her a mudblood." Darlene said, Hagrid stiffened.

"He didn'" Hagrid said, Hermione gave a small defeated nod.

"A mudblood, Harry, is a foul term that means dirty blood. A muggleborn wizard. Someone with non-magical parents. Someone like me." Darlene stood up abruptly. Drawing everyone's attention, she pointed to Hermione.

"You listen here Granger. I may not like you but you are a very bright wizard. Perhaps the best of our time. Do not let anything Malfoy says to you get to you. And don't think on it." Darlene said firmly and a hard stare on Hermione. Hermione Harry Hagrid and Ron all looked surprised at the outburst of Darlene.

X

Darlene was walking out of Snape's office. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands together.

"It's not my fault Malfoy can't keep his mouth shut." Darlene mumbled to herself. She scoffed again and walked around a corner and rammed into Harry. Both fell down Darlene gripped forehead and rolled onto her knees, checking her hand for blood. She turned to Harry to ask if he was okay but the words jumped back down her throat when her eyes caught the sight behind Harry. Darlene pointed and Harry looked at what she was so scared of.

"The Chamber of Secrets? What's that?" Harry asked looking to Darlene. Ron and Hermione came from behind Harry. Darlene and Harry stood up and the four stared at the writing on the wall. Darlene nudged Harry.

"Filch's cat." Darlene whispered. Darlene covered her nose. "What is that?" Darlene asked herself, the scent was slimy and cold smelling with something else she couldn't quite smell and then there was the familiar scent of spiders, she glanced down and saw a line of spiders crawling out the window.

"Interesting. Have you ever seen spiders do that Ron?" Hermione asked turning to Ron.

"I don't like spiders." Ron said shakily. Suddenly the hallway was filled with voices and footsteps, it stopped when students caught site of the writing. Dexter and Draco push to the front.

"Enemies of the heir beware." Dexter said.

"Better watch out Mudbloods, you'll be next." Draco said his gaze going to Hermione. Darlene advanced on Draco.

"I'm not afraid of another detention to teach the other Malfoy a lesson." Darlene said, George pushed out of the crowd and stepped in front of Darlene and grabbed her.

"What's going on here? Move out of the way." Filch pushed through the kids and stopped in his tracks. "Mrs. Norris." He turned on Harry. "You murdered my cat! I'll kill you both."

"Argus." Dumbledore said trailed by teachers. At seeing the wall Dumbledore's face darkens. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories." The group of four move to leave. "Except you four." The crowd of students left, George regretfully letting go of Darlene to follow his twin. Once the hallway clears, Dumbledore steps forward and gently removes Mrs. Norris. "She is not dead Argus, she is petrified. How she came this way I do not know."

"Ask them!" Filch says pointing to Darlene and Harry. "They did it. You see what they wrote on the wall. She knows I'm a squib."

"Now hold on." Darlene stepped forward. "Harry doesn't know a petrifying spell."

"And what about you?" Filch growls. Darlene stepped back.

"If I may head master." Snape stepped up. "Darlene was a detention with me for hitting a Malfoy."

"He deserved it." Darlene mumbled crossing her arms. Snape glared at her.

"Perhaps the young Potter was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape said.

"Yeah Harry left the great hall when he said." Hermione stopped then and looked at Harry. Harry glanced at her and finished her sentence.

"Said I wasn't hungry." Harry said, Darlene and Snape gave him a look. That's when Harry knew Darlene was not buying his lie and it appeared Snape wasn't paying for anything either. "We were heading back to the common rooms when I ran into Darlene and saw the writing."

"Innocent till proven guilty." Dumbledore said, he wasn't buying Harry's lie either but let it go.

"My cat has been petrified, I wanna see some punishment!" Filch shouted. Remus came running into the hall and pushed his way through the teachers and grabbed Darlene's shoulders and looked her over.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Remus said looking her over closely. Dumbledore coughed. Remus looked back at him then the wall. "Oh my."

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." Dumbledore said, Remus hugs Darlene to him after reading the wall. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers leave Lily comes to Harry.

"Harry what happened?" Lily asked grabbing Harry's cheeks and looking over him.

"Lily." Remus said pointing at the wall.

"Oh." Lily's eyes went wide. "Perhaps it's time to bring James and Sirius to Hogwarts." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"I was thinking the same thing." Remus said, he released Darlene. "Alright all of you go to your dorms."

The four kids scurried to their tower and opened the portrait and walked into the common. Darlene was pulled into a chest shortly after stepping through. She relaxed against the scent. George wasn't expecting her body to go lack and fell to his but Darlene in his lap. George didn't flinch, he just pushed her head closer to his chest. Fred could tell his twin was calmer and more relaxed then he was 2 minutes before he was pacing the common room. Darlene quickly fell asleep in George's arms, George smiles against her hair. George leans against the armchair behind him, Darlene wrapped in his arms was now leaning against him sound asleep. Ron and Hermione were shocked and Harry and Fred shared a knowing look. Harry moved to wake Darlene but his hand was slapped away from George and received a glare from above Darlene's head. Darlene snuggled into George and George relaxed a little but still on edge with Harry, keeping a hard eye on him.

"I think we should just leave her to sleep. I'm sure she has had a long day." Harry said rubbing his hand. Fred chuckled and sat on the arm of the armchair that George was leaning on. The trio walked to their dorms. Fred waited till the trio was out of hearing range.

"You know she is not going to be happy when she hears you slapped Harry." Fred said leaning back.

"I don't care she is mine." George growled, Fred chuckled and patted George's head.

"Goodnight Georgie." Fred said, not receiving a response from his twin.

X

**Chapter 5 yay. Hope you like it, let me know if you don't or if you do. I love reviews and please ignore grammar errors. Let me know if you have any questions, Darlene is acting on instincts and so is George. I'll explain George's instincts next chapter.**


End file.
